


Tool Versus Toy

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Doll Play, F/F, Hair Brushing, Incest, Objectification, Podfic Welcome, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "Well," said Allison, "you weren't a... tool to Dad. You weren't just a thing that he used, for whatever reason he used us.""I... guess," Vanya said, but she didn't sound convinced. "But isn't it kind of nice? Being used? Being needed?"





	Tool Versus Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on the kink meme, but I'm actually kind of proud of it. Going to officially put my name on it! 
> 
> (Also, a thousand pardons to _Heaven Will Be Mine_ for stealing their toy versus tool commentary.)

"Sometimes I think that you were the lucky one," Allison told Vanya one night, as the two of them stretched out on Vanya's couch, their legs tangled together.

"Mm?" Vanya was half listening, clearly two thirds asleep. She and Allison had both drunk about the same amount, but since there was just so much _less_ of Vanya, she got drunk a lot quicker. 

"You were the lucky one," Allison repeated, and she sat up a bit, so she could look Vanya in the face.

"Why do you say that?" Vanya yawned, rubbing her eyes. Her hair had slipped from its ponytail, falling loosely around her face, and her cheeks were flushed. 

"Well," said Allison, "you weren't a... tool to Dad. You weren't just a thing that he _used_ , for whatever reason he used us."

"I... guess," Vanya said, but she didn't sound convinced. "But isn't it kind of nice? Being used? Being needed?"

Allison shrugged. "I don't like being a tool," she said.

There was a beat, then; "at least I'm not Klaus," said Vanya, and Allison looked over at her, brow furrowing.

"What?" Maybe she was a little more tipsy than she thought she was. 

"If I was Klaus," said Vanya, "there'd probably be a joke about how Luther is a bigger tool than you are." 

There was a beat, and then Allison burst out laughing. It was enough of a bad joke that Allison had to put her glass down, so that she didn't spill whiskey all over Vanya's couch. "I mean," said Allison, "that _is_ a very Klaus joke."

"Now that I'm spending more time around you guys, I think I'm beginning to get a feel for your sense of humor," said Vanya, and then she bit her lip, looking down. "Sorry. That probably... sounded more bitter than I meant it to."

Allison patted Vanya on the shoulder. "You're less bitter than you used to be," she told Vanya.

"Gee, thanks," Vanya said, and then she grinned, sheepish. "Sorry."

"But yeah," said Allison. "I was a tool to him. Sometimes I felt more like a toy. You know those action figures they made of us?"

"They never made one of me," Vanya said, and she sighed. 

"No," said Allison, "they didn't." Vanya's lips looked very dry, as if she'd been biting them. Allison wanted to kiss her, but at this didn't seem to be the time. Vanya had been drinking enough whiskey to look contemplative. 

"It'd be nice to be a toy," said Vanya, leaning back into the couch. "A nice toy. Like a collector's edition. Something kept on a shelf, and then played with and put back..." 

"You want to be an action figure?" Allison sat up awkwardly, and she put her hand on the back of Vanya's neck. The hair was thin there, and delicate against Allison's fingertips. 

"No," said Vanya. "No, I... I'd wanna be a doll." She was breaking out in goosebumps, but she wasn't telling Allison to move her hand. The little hairs were standing on end, prickling against Allison's fingertips. 

"A doll?" Allison moved her hand up, to curve her palm around Vanya's skull. "Why a doll?"

"Dolls are pretty," said Vanya. "Dolls are... it'd be the _reason_ you all ignored me." She was looking down at her lap now, her fingers laced together.

"If you were my doll, I'd play with you every day," Allison said, and that wasn't a normal thing to say, but since when had they ever done anything normal?

"Would you?" Vanya was flushing now, looking at Allison out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh yeah, definitely," said Allison, and she was... she was pulling Vanya's hair tie out, letting Vanya's hair hang loose around her face. "I'd brush your hair and dress you pretty, and I'd have tea parties..." 

"Tea parties? You don't strike me as the tea party type." Vanya leaned into it, tilting her head back. It was nice to be petted like this. 

"Why not?" 

"Not violent enough," said Vanya. Her eyes slowly drifted shut. 

"I can be sweet," said Allison. "Non-violent." 

Vanya grinned a little. "I don't think Dad would approve."

"I think that'd make me like it more," said Allison, and she gave in to her urges, leaning in and kissing Vanya on the temple.

Vanya sighed, and she leaned into it. "I'd like to be your doll," she said quietly. "It sounds like it would be nice." 

A little jolt of warmth burrowed its way through Allison's body, sinking down into her guts. "It sure does," Allison agreed. 

“Could I… could I _be_ your doll?” Vanya only sounded a little tipsy, but she was turning so red that Allison was a little worried she’d pass out.

“If you wanted to be,” said Allison. “Do you want to be?”

“I want it,” she said, “so badly. I want it… I want it so badly.” 

And Allison… she leaned forward, and she kissed the top of Vanya’s head. “I’ll give it to you,” she said into the hair there. “I’ll take good care of… of my doll.” 

* * *  
Some other stuff happened. 

Complicated stuff, complicated talks, some talking, and a _whole_ lot of masturbating. A whole lot of everything, but it led to… this.

Vanya, sitting on Allison’s bed in a dress, and she was shifting, wearing the kind of frilly ridiculous dress that Allison had always associated with porcelain dolls. She looked ill at ease in the get up, but it was part of the look - it was all a get up to begin with, and that was part of the fun. 

Allison walked up to her slowly, carefully, and she leaned over, speaking right into Vanya’s ear. “I heard a rumor,” she said, “that you want to be my doll.” 

Vanya’s eyes went grey… and she stilled. Her face went slack, then firmed up again, and she started straight ahead. When Allison stood in front of her, Vanya’s face didn’t change, her eyes didn’t flick up towards Allison’s own - she kept staring straight ahead.

“Vanya,” Allison said, and there was a blink, but then Vanya was staring straight ahead again. 

Okay. So her sister was still in there, just… also not. 

“Right,” said Allison, and then she was a bit at a loss. She’d never actually owned a doll. Their father hadn’t believed in those sorts of fripperies. But what did people do with dolls? Brush their hair, have tea parties… what else?

She sat behind Vanya on the bed, and she held Vanya between her knees, holding the hair brush’s handle. As small as Vanya was, her head tucked up under Allison’s chin. She just held Vanya for a minute, nuzzling into the soft, sweet smelling warmth of her hair. Vanya seemed to be relaxing, although her posture was still the same porcelain doll stiffness. 

"You have such nice hair, Vanya," said Allison, as she began to run the brush through Vanya's hair. It was soft and silky, the strands of it falling through her fingers. "I've always wanted to do things with it. Braids, or plaited.”

The room was quiet, apart from the sound of the brush going through Vanya's hair, a smooth, silky sound. It was all so… calm. She hadn't realized it could be so quiet. She nuzzled into Vanya's temple, and she ran her hands across the ruffles over Vanya's arms. "You're such a pretty doll." 

Vanya shivered, goosebumps breaking out,and she gave a little sigh. Not exactly doll like, but well… Allison could use her imagination a little bit. 

"I've never had a doll this fancy," Allison said. "I bet you're made with real human hair." She kept brushing it, until it shone in the light. There were auburn and chestnut highlights. She separated it into three bunches, and she began to braid it in a loose, easy braid.

It was so… easy, doing this. It was almost like being a real sister, except… well. Would bring a real sister leave this hot frisson of arousal into her belly? 

Allison's hands were moving down along Vanya's chest, squeezing her breasts through her all those frills and lace. It wasn’t the first time she’d ever felt Vanya’s breasts - Vanya wasn’t wearing a bra, and her nipples were hard through the thin fabric. Vanya shuddered, and Allison kissed the inside of Vanya’s neck. “Such a nice doll,” she said. “Such a nice, pretty doll…” 

Vanya shivered, but she stayed still otherwise - she was a very good doll. 

“So realistic,” Allison said, as she held Vanya’s small breasts in her hands, her thumbs pinching the nipples, pulling on them gently, then twisting. 

Vanya’s chest was barely moving, her heart was beating under Allison’s palm, and then Allison let go of her, to stand up and come around, kneeling in front of the bed with her hands on Vanya's knees. 

Vanya was wearing white cotton knee high socks, and her skin was very warm against Allison's fingertips. She pinched it gently, and Vanya flinched a little bit, but then her face went still. Allison pinched her again, and Vanya's face stayed still this time. 

Allison's guts twisted up with arousal, and her hand moved up further, up towards Vanya’s inner thighs. She stroked the tip of one finger along the seam of Vanya’s labia through the thin white panties, and Vanya squirmed once, then went still. 

Such a good doll.

Allison slid two fingers inside of Vanya, crooking them up, and she kept her eyes on Vanya’s face. On the doll’s face. The doll’s face, which was sweating, turning pink, but it wasn’t moving. The doll clenched around Allison’s fingers, and Allison’s thumb was on the doll’s clit. 

“You’re such a pretty doll,” Allison told Vanya, told the doll. “The prettiest in my collection. The best doll I’ve ever had.” The doll’s face stayed immobile, Vanya’s eyes got darker, and Allison twisted her finger, feeling the wetness, the slickness, the tight muscles that clenched. She rotated her thumb over the doll’s clit, and marveled out loud at how real it felt. 

It was odd to think of Vanya that way, but satisfying too, in its own weird way. That was what Vanya wanted, to be a pretty thing, a _wanted_ thing. 

“You’re my favorite doll,” Allison said. “I’m going to keep you forever.”

The hot wetness around Allison’s fingers got tighter, and more wetness dribbled down Allison’s wrist. The doll’s face had opened like a flower, but it was closed now, flat and beautiful. “You did such a good job, being such a good doll,” Allison said, and she withdrew her fingers, squeezing a soft thigh. 

Allison looked into Vanya’s eyes, not sure what she was looking for. She wasn’t sure… what she was looking at, but she was looking at it. “I heard a rumor,” Allison said, “that you’re my sister.” 

Vanya’s face went… soft, and then it was screwing up, and she was _crying_ , which Allison didn’t understand at all, but she was pulling Vanya into her lap, right there on the floor. She rocked Vanya, nuzzling into her sister’s hair, and she made soothing noises. 

“I know,” Allison said. “I know…” 

“Next time,” Vanya mumbled, her voice wet, “you can be the doll.” She was clutching at Allison’s shirt, 

“I can live with that,” said Allison, and she gave Vanya’s face another kiss. “You okay?”

“I’m okay,” Vanya said, and she shivered. “It’s just… complicated.” 

“These things usually are,” Allison agreed, then; “I love you, Vanya.”

“As a doll?” There was some kind of… complicated yearning in Vanya’s voice that Allison didn’t entirely understand. 

“As a doll, as a sister, as… whatever you want to be loved as,” Allison said. 

Vanya started crying into Allison’s neck, but she held on tighter. That was probably a good sign, right?


End file.
